Hanahaki
by Top Boy
Summary: Porque el amor es como las flores, siempre encuentra lamanera de florecer, aunque sea en el peor ambiente.


_Hanahaki es una enfermedad donde la persona tose / vomita, pétalos o flores cuando sufre un amor no correspondido._

———————

El primer síntoma apareció cuando vio a Farlan con Isabel, fue algo que brotó en su cuerpo como si fuera un tipo de veneno, comenzaba a arrepentirse sobre haber perdonado a algunos de los criminales de ese día, pero tampoco podría reclamar pues estaba saliendo con Eren.

Levi suspiro frustrado dándose cuenta que un pétalo amarillo salió de su boca, se asustó de sobremanera, no era normal lo que había ocurrió así que tomó el pétalo para después guardarlo en su bolsillo y regresar a casa.

Decidió no mencionar aquel hecho a nadie.

Cuando llegó a su hogar Eren lo esperaba con la cena lista, era cierto que la actitud del castaño había cambiado, ahora era mucho más amable con él ya que hace un año estuvo a punto de morir en una redada que planeo la policía contra un gran cartel de droga, desde entonces Eren ha sido más amoroso pero ante los ojos de Levi seguía actuando como era de costumbre, él lo veía exactamente igual que siempre.

—Mi amor—dijo el castaño para después acercarse y besar los labios contrarios—, que bueno que llegaste, me estaba preocupando por ti, pensé que algo malo te había pasado y me aterraba ese sentimiento de perderte pero—hizo una pausa y sonrió—, ya estás aquí así que no hay nada que temer. Toma asiento la comida esta lista, prepare lo que más te gusta...

—No tengo hambre—respondió secamente para después subir a la habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Levi se recostó en la cama mientras buscaba por internet el significado del color amarillo en las flores, para el en ese momento era más importante investigar qué era lo que le estaba pasando con su cuerpo, que había provocado que, específicamente el soltará pétalos de esa flor amarilla eso tendría que tener un significado especial, buscó por mucho tiempo encontrándose con muchos resultados diferentes y eso hizo que se diera cuenta que si quería llegar a un resultado exacto tendría que encontrar primero el tipo de pétalo.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que se dio cuenta que los pétalos correspondían a un narciso amarillo, su sonrisa se hizo aún más grade apenas encontró el significado pero termino borrándose cuando termo de leer, ya que el significado de los narcisos amarillos simbolizaba nuevos comienzos pero lo que más resalto, era que representaba a un amor no correspondido, en la única persona que puedo pensar fue en Farlan.

El segundo síntoma apareció cuando Levi estaba en el parque con Eren haciendo un día de campo para poder estabilizar su relación entre ellos.

Eren tenía una sonrisa pues tenía la ilusión que las cosas con Levi cambiarían para bien, por eso se esforzó preparando toda la comida pues como decía su madre: "No puedes envenenar la comida de las personas porque así no puedes hacer que se enamoren de ti".

—Levi, prepare un pastel de chocolate para ti.

—Aja si

—También unas palomitas de maíz con caramelo

—Suena bien

El castaño suspiro agotado y su sonrisa desapareció mientras se cruza de brazos: —Si no querías venir me hubieras dicho antes y así...

— ¡¿Esos son Farlan e Isabel besándose?!

Eren voltea hacia donde está viendo Levi, era cierto ahí estaba Farlan e Isabel besándose.

El ojos esmeralda sintió mucha felicidad por ellos ya que hace tiempo Farlan había sufrido por un amor no correspondido haciéndolo enfermar de Hanahaki gravemente pero ahora que ya estaba curado de esa enfermedad, podría sanar completamente con el amor de Isabel.

Río recordando como hicieron las pases para después convertirse en buenos amigos pues no dejaría que Farlan se fuera al cielo sin ser su amigo ¿Qué tal que si le daba malas reseñas al de allá arriba y lo mandaban a abajo?

—Hacen una linda pareja—un fuerte golpe se escuchó y claro había sido Levi quien abofeteó a su pareja.

—No digas tonterías ¡Inútil!

En otras circunstancias el castaño hubiera contestado de una manera agresiva pero esta vez no podía hacerlo, no desde que casi muere Levi.

—Perdón

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! Mierd…—Levi fue interrumpido por una fuerte tos, Eren veía horrorizado la escena pues veía como su novio expulsaba pétalos amarillos de su boca e intento acercarse a él pero el pelinegro lo alejo con un manotazo.

—No te me acerques en estos momentos— dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Me estoy preocupando por ti y me agradeces de esa manera!

—Ahí vas de nuevo ¡Actitud de mierda que tienes!

— ¿Mi actitud? Que hijo de perra, desgraciado. Yo estoy tratando de salvar nuestra relación— las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos esmeralda con cada palabra que soltaba—, pero tú estás enamorado de alguien más... Si eso es así, dime ¿Por qué saliste conmigo?

—Y ahora te vas a ser la víctima, sabes este no es el momento, ni el lugar. Nos vemos en la casa.

Eren se quedó ahí sólo mientras lloraba, hasta que unos brazos lo rodearon: —Todo está bien, Eren

Y el castaño reconoció esa voz al instante: —Farlan

—No llores— dijo para sentarse a su lado— todo estará mejor con el paso del tiempo...solo tienen que hablar sinceramente.

— ¿Lo viste?

—Eran muy obvios, eran los únicos que gritaban interrumpiendo la paz del parque

— ¡Isabel! —exclamo el rubio.

—Es la verdad

—Lo siento...Por llamar así la atención

—No te preocupes ¿Ya llevaste a Levi al doctor?

—Recuerda que son muy ruidosos y vimos como Levi se atragantaba con los pétalos.

— ¡Isabel! Por favor amor se más sensible con este tema y deja que Eren hable

—No, apenas noté que tosía los pétalos

— ¿Quieres que hable con él?

Eren se negó pues él quería arreglar solo sus problemas con Levi, pero agradeció que se quedarán a almorzar junto a él.

El tercer síntoma fue al enterarse de la relación formal entre Farlan e Isabel si antes eran pequeños ataques de tos ahora eran grandes ataques, Eren no sabía que hacer pues el intento hacer de todo para recuperar a su novio y volver a su antigua relación.

Una donde Levi lo llenaba de besos, caricias pero no logró hacer nada pues parecía que no escuchaba a nadie ya que hace algunos días Erwin había ido a hablar con él pero solo logró enfurecer al pelinegro haciendo que la corriera de la casa, Eren estaba devastado al ver a su novio así que se armó de valor para ir a hablar con el de nuevo, su sorpresa fue grande al ver a Levi vomitando pétalos amarillos de manera excesiva.

— ¡Levi!— exclamo el castaño horrorizado para acercarse a él y sobar su espalda—. Por favor, por favor, vamos al médico.

Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando noto que Levi había terminado de vomitar y ahora se encontraba inconsciente, Eren llamó a la ambulancia mientras se repetía que todo esto era por su culpa.

Levi se encontraba en el hospital, su condición empeoró pues lo que antes eran pétalos ahora eran narcisos completos que hacían que no pudiera respirar, Eren en su desesperación llamó a Farlan para que hablara con él pues el rubio sabía el sufrimiento de tener esa enfermedad.

Eren se disculpó por no haber aceptado su ayuda antes a lo cual Farlan contestó que estaba bien que para eso estaban los amigos. Cuando Farlan entró a la habitación de Levi sintió una lástima terrible, se sentó a su lado y le dio una sonrisa.

—Hola Levi ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me siento genial ahora que estas aquí —el rubio se sintió incómodo con la contestación así que sin más rodeos fue directo al grano.

—Deja que te operen, Levi—pidió.

— ¡No! Si me quitan mi flor mi amor perfecto no crecerá—Farlan le miro incrédulo.

— ¡Estas muriendo!

—Eso no importa si morir implica llamar la atención de la persona que amo pues moriré entonces

—Yo también pase por esa enfermedad Levi y no es agradable así que por favor deja que te quiten la flor—confeso.

— ¡¿Quién fue el imbécil que no aprovecho tu amor?!

—Tu—respondió con voz cansada.

—… ¿Qué?

—Tú fuiste la persona que me gustó hace mucho tiempo provocando en mí la enfermedad

—Imposible...

— ¿Imposible? —Suelta una carcajada— ¿Es enserio? Todo ese tiempo que saliste con Eren no te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos, me lastimaba cada vez que te veía con él, sentía unos horribles celos que hicieron que empezara a brotar en mi corazón una flor provocando que vomitara pétalos ¡Era una sensación horrible! Sientes como lentamente se va desgarrando tu corazón para que la flor brote...

—Yo...

— ¡Cállate y déjame continuar!—suspira mientras acaricia su mano para relajarse— pero una vez que la flor consume tu corazón mueres en la desesperación de vivir en tu mentira, en ese amor que jamás existirá por eso yo accedí a que me operarán pues ya no quería sentir nada por ti, no quería engañarme por un falso amor que nunca existirá—una sonrisa triste se plantó en sus labios—, así fue una vez que sacaron la flor de mi corazón ese sentimiento de amor por ti desapareció, esa es la consecuencia de hacerte la cirugía, el amor por esa persona desaparecerá.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Estabas con Eren, no quería arruinar su relación.

— ¿De qué hablas? Nuestra relación es tan tóxica, está basada en golpes e insultos.

—Es cierto que su relación era muy tóxica, pero el día que fuiste herido en aquella redada y estuvieron a punto de asesinarte Eren cambio radicalmente, él quiere seguir contigo.

— ¡Mentira!

—Si fuera mentira él ni siquiera se hubiera esforzado en querer reparar su relación, el en verdad te ama y aun así eres malo con el ¿Por qué?

—Porque ya no lo amo, nunca lo ame. ¡Te amo a ti! Tu siempre fuiste la persona que hizo vibrar mi corazón con tan solo ver tu sonrisa pero estaba cegado ante la puta actitud de Eren que no me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti.

—Yo sé que si lo amas solo estas confundido

—Farlan—un fuerte sentimiento de náuseas invadió a Levi obligándolo a toser, tapándose con ambos brazos su cara para que Farlan no lo viera—. Mierda

—Levi...

—Farlan—dijo una vez que su tos se calmó, descubriendo su rostro para enseñarle a Farlan un narciso amarillo bañando en sangre espesa y caliente—, tan fuerte y perfecto es nuestro amor que hizo que naciera este hermoso narciso.

Farlan se dio cuenta que si de verdad quería salvar a Levi, debía destrozar su corazón para que el pudiera razonar correctamente: —Me voy a casar con Isabel, ya le envié la invitación a Eren. Espero verlos juntos ese día— dijo para después salir de la habitación y del hospital.

A veces tenemos que ser directos con las personas para darles a entender que lo mejor es dejar ir aquello que te hace daño pues no sólo te lastimas a ti, también dañas a las personas quienes te rodean al ver como sufres, no importa que no lo notes.

Te terminas rompiendo tú mismo y de paso a inocentes.

Levi sintió su corazón romperse en miles de pedazos, lágrimas descontroladas recorrían sus mejillas, lanzó un grito desgarrador llamando la atención de los médicos que fueron a ayudarlo, ellos estuvieron sorprendidos al ver como el pelinegro se encontraba llorando susurrando "Quiten la flor, ya no la quiero, ¡la odio!"

Eren estaba en la sala de espera, se encontraba nervioso sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría su delicioso almuerzo de los nervios, comenzó a morderse las uñas hasta que una enfermera se acercó a él.

— ¿Eres familiar de Levi Ackerman?

—Así es, soy su novio

—Él está estable puede pasar a verlo pero solo unos pocos minutos pues no es tiempo de visitas.

Eren se sintió feliz de ver a Levi de nuevo pero cuando lo vio ahí triste, sin ese brillo característico en sus ojos se dio cuenta que el no sería su felicidad y que tendría que acabar con su relación.

—Levi...

—Eren

—Terminamos, no puedo seguir con esto— dijo para salir corriendo con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda

Levi no sintió nada cuando Eren término con él, no volvió a sentir nada pues esa flor que habían arrancado de su ser se llevó todos sus sentimientos dejándolo vacío, no asistió a la boda de Farlan, no volvió a salir se quedó oculto entre las sombras de su dolor dejándose llevar por la oscuridad.

——————————

"Hanahaki" es una "enfermedad" completamente ficticia.

Esta es una adaptación de Hanahaki escrita por PanYJalea , quien amablemente me permitió hacer una pequeña adaptación de su magnífica obra, publicada en wattpad.

No le quise cambiar mucho porque me encanta el enfoque que ella aplicó, espero les allá gustado.


End file.
